


Paint Me

by zuliamol



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, bare breats, mamamoo reference i know lol, paint me, playful chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliamol/pseuds/zuliamol
Summary: This isn’t exactly what Mina had in mind when she asked Chaeyoung to paint her.





	Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

> i read a mamamoo fanfic with the same concept and thought it would very much suit MiChaeng. hope you like it :)
> 
> also, english is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes

This isn’t exactly what Mina had in mind when she asked Chaeyoung to paint her. She wasn’t complaining, not anymore – the last time she did, Chaeyoug flicked her finger on her ear and it hurt more than it should have.

 

But there she was. Lying belly down, shirt off and her hair tied up in a bun. Chaeyoung straddling her from above and gently stroking Mina’s bare back with various brushes.

 

“How does it look?” Mina asked, given up complaining.

 

“Shh, it’s not done yet” Chaeyoung said impatiently and Mina knew she had her tongue out in concentration even though she couldn’t see her face.

 

Mina chuckled at the thought of that.

 

“Stop moving!” Chaeyoung said for the fourth time since she started painting.

 

“Sorry” Mina mumbled quietly into the pillow.

 

“Just some finishing touches and… done!”

 

“Finally. Now take a picture so I can at least see it”

 

“Oh, so now you’re excited about it and not at all complaining?”

 

“Shut up, dork. I just wanna see another one of your masterpieces”

 

“You’re a masterpiece” Chaeyoung said. Mina rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and she knew the Korean girl was smirking above her.

 

“Just take a picture already!”

 

Chaeyoung kissed the back of Mina’s neck as she dismounted her to grab the Polaroid camera.

 

“Okay, stand still, babe” Chaeyoung said aiming the camera to get the shot.

 

“I am” Mina chuckled again knowing Chaeyoung’s tongue was definitely out.

 

“No, you are not”

 

_Click_

 

_Click_

 

_Click_

 

_Click_

 

“Ok, don’t you think that’s enough?”

 

“Nope. I can’t get over how you look”

 

“You can’t get over your paiting, you mean”

 

“Maybe. But you also look stunning, as always”

 

Mina rolled her eyes again and sat up on the bed with her knees.

 

“I think you have enough good shots. Besides, my neck is hurting and my back is freezing”

 

“Ok, see, you’re complaining again” Chaeyong said sitting down on the bed besides Mina.

 

“Sorry” Mina mumbled as she brought her girlfriend close for a kiss.

 

The kiss was beginning to become deep, but Chaeyoung, being the goddamn dork she is, squeezed Mina’s bare boobs twice and quickly, like a honk.

 

“Chae!” Mina broke the kiss, pretending to be annoyed.

 

Chaeyoung smiled and kissed her again. And then squeezed Mina’s boobs again, but didn’t leave time for the Japanese girl to complain.

 

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up before you stain the new sheets” Chaeyoung said as she stood up and pulled Mina with her towards the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Mina pretended to be annoyed when Chaeyoung joined her inside the bathtub but still rubbed the smaller one’s back drawing invisible patterns and kissing them later.


End file.
